


She's Got Moves

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Blake x Weiss, But whatever, CheckMate - Freeform, F/F, I don't know why I wrote this, I would call that 'Hot Cocoa' but I try not to think about it that much, Monochrome, Nora as a fanfic author, Nuts and Dolts - Freeform, Ruby Rose (RWBY) - Freeform, Shantae (video games) - Freeform, Shipping Shenanigans, Team RWBY - Freeform, Weiss Schnee - Freeform, Weiss x Blake - Freeform, Yang Xiao Long - Freeform, a lot of it's pretty terrible, again this is completely ridiculous, almost to the point of crack, but be careful, everyone is super ooc, in my experience at least...., mention of Ruby x Penny, mention of Yang x Coco, multiple mentions of Shantae, oh there is Shantae fanfiction out there, reading fanfiction and playing video games, that idea came from a fic I read that I don't remember, they're great games, this is dumb af, wahahaha, which is why I almost didn't post it, you should play them if you don't already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Checkmate / Monochrome. Just because I hadn't written that ship before this fic, I guess. Anyway Blake is reading Shantae fanfiction, and Weiss is being a supportive girlfriend. Mention of Nuts and Dolts. Mention of Yang x Coco, whatever that's called. Lots of talk about the Shantae games. (This is probably crack but I had fun so yeah.)





	She's Got Moves

**Author's Note:**

> PRESENTING MY FIRST MONOCHROME FIC!!! *whacks thrown vegetables with a baseball bat*
> 
> I wrote a Ladybug and Freezerburn fic shortly before I wrote this, so I figured I'd try this ship. It doesn't make sense to me but I've seen cute fanart of it.

Blake's eyes were glued to her Scroll. She must be reading fanfiction again, Weiss figured. One of Blake's favorite writers had been publishing fics about that purple-haired magic girl from those video games Blake and Ruby loved so dearly, and according to Blake, this person wrote the characters exceptionally.

  
"Did they update AGAIN? You just finished that chapter yesterday!" Weiss asked her favorite girl. Blake looked up from her Scroll to see her icy lady looking at her.

  
"No, it was just so good I had to read it again! I LOVE the way this author writes Rottytops!" Blake answered with hearts in her eyes at the mention of her favorite character.

  
"She's the green one, correct? The zombie that really wants to eat Shantae? But also really loves her?" Weiss remembered. She wasn't sure how, as much as Ruby talked about those games. Blake nodded.

  
"Everyone wants her to eat Shantae, just not to consume her..." Blake joked. Weiss rolled her eyes.

  
"You're terrible, do you know that?" Weiss told her feline girlfriend.

  
"Isn't that why you love me?" Blake nicked, reaching out and poking Weiss's nose with one finger. "BOOP!"

  
"You're my favorite girl for many reasons, Panther!" Weiss answered her, clearing the distance between them and kissing Blake softly on the lips. Blake's hand crept up Weiss's leg as the panther girl kissed back.

  
"GAY!!" Yang yelled from the other bunk. Yang would know, Weiss thought, seeing as she'd been running around with Coco so much. Schnee kept that thought to herself, but Blake must have been thinking the same thing.

  
"Says the girl who was screaming Coco's name at the top of her voice two nights ago..." Blake chided. Yang shrugged.

  
"The coffee broad puts it on me pretty well! Speaking of girls, is Ruby still chasing Velvet?"

  
"Nope! I finally caught the bunny!" Ruby bragged from the bathroom. Yang grinned at that. "She's seeing someone at the moment, but she has this adorable friend that she introduced me to, and Penny and I hit it off really well! We're actually stepping out later tonight!"

  
"Go ahead, Sis!" Yang congratulated her kid sister. Weiss and Blake clapped quietly for her. Ruby blushed brightly, her whole face turning ten shades of red.

  
"Well, I knew you had that crush on Pyrrha for a while..." Yang mused.

  
"Who HASN'T had a crush on Pyrrha? She's like a walking muscle!" Ruby replied.

  
"With red hair and great legs..." Weiss added.

  
"And a sweet behind!" Blake threw in for good measure.

  
"And gods, those eyes!" Yang chimed in. The four of them all thought about Pyrrha for a few moments longer than they probably should have...

  
"...Gods, we are all gay as hell!" Yang mused. The four of them burst into laughter at that.

  
"Pyrrha loves that blond boy, anyhow. They make a nice little couple." Ruby cheered. She always did believe in Arkos, even when she was trying to get next to Pyrrha.

  
"Sure, if you like white people!" Yang joked. Weiss rolled her eyes. She looked back at Blake and kissed her neck instead of making a comment toward Yang.

  
"So Ruby..." Blake asked as Weiss pecked sweet kisses onto her neck. "Have you been reading these Shantae fanfics, too?"

  
"I read ALL the Shantae fanfics! Well, most of them. Some of them are disgusting, unfortunately... but yeah! Which ones do you mean?" Ruby answered excitedly. She did truly love Shantae. They were some of her favorite video games.

  
"The ones by PinkLightningBolt! They seem to ship Shantae and Rottytops pretty heavily!" Blake answered.

  
"Oh yeah, Nora's stuff! I read all of her fics, but I prefer the Shantae ones. Her other work is a tad on the smutty side for my taste." Blake's mouth hung open at Ruby's words.

  
"NORA writes those fics?!" She exclaimed. "I knew she wrote some smut stuff, but the writing styles are completely different! The Shantae fics are a lot less... explicit!" Blake could scarcely believe that the same person had written all these fictions.

  
Ruby raved about Nora's writings for a bit longer, but Weiss's legs had distracted Blake. Yang and Ruby fired up a brawler video game while Weiss and Blake cuddled on the couch and read more fanfics. A particularly fluffy one had the both of them blushing and making cute noises.

  
"Gods, you two need to stop!" Yang complained. Blake rolled her eyes.

  
"BUT IT'S SO FLUFFY!!" Weiss fired back, hugging Blake even tighter than she had been. She nuzzled Blake's neck.

  
"You guys are so gross!" Ruby shook her head, mashing buttons on her game controller. "CRIMINY!!" She shrieked as she lost another fight. "This game is trash!! Can I play some Shantae now?!"

  
"But those aren't multiplayer!" Yang whined.

  
"Let the kid play, Yang! Besides, Shantae games are fun!" Blake told her. Yang rolled her eyes at Blake.

  
"Shut up and grope Weiss, Cat Ears!"

  
"Not that I had to be told to do that, but sure." Blake smacked one hand onto Weiss's rear. Weiss felt lightheaded at the touch. Not to be outdone, Weiss shifted her hand toward Blake's chest. The two kissed again, very probably making Yang regret saying anything.

  
Ruby turned on her game. Shantae and the Pirate's Curse was her most favorite installment. The purple-haired heroine whipped at her enemies with her ponytail. "She's so awesome! I wish I had long, winsome hair!"

  
"Doesn't that girl from Team DNCE look a bit like her? What's her name again?" Blake queried. She took up her Scroll once she'd stopped groping Weiss for a moment. "Amethyst Enchante' is her name!"

  
"Yeah, she sort of does... I know her teammate Chartreuse reminds me of Rottytops! With her leg and everything." Ruby answered, engrossed in her game but still noticing the world around her.

  
"Oh yeah, she has a detachable leg like Rotty! I wonder if she can use it to unlock a dungeon..." Yang mentioned.

  
"HAH! So you DO like Shantae!" Blake snapped at Yang. The blonde rolled her eyes at Blake.

  
"She's a cute character, and the games are pretty funny! I just don't like single player stuff that much! I like to game with my friends!"

  
"Well, Yang, not everyone wants to play brawlers or MMOs. Some of us just want a game with a story," Weiss mentioned. She personally loved one player games. Not all multiplayer games were awful, but playing with others should be an option instead of a necessity.

  
"ROTTYTOPS!!" Blake yelled as her favorite character graced the screen. Weiss grinned at her girlfriend. She snuggled up to Blake some more, forever grateful for the cat girl's warm cuddles. She tickled one of Blake's ears, making Blake purr loudly.

  
"You two are the purr-fect couple!" Yang nicked. Both of them and Ruby all rolled their eyes.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'She's Got Moves' by Jake Kaufman  
> And anything else from that genius. He makes video game music and does all the Shantae soundtracks and stuff for other WayForward games.
> 
> So yeah, I was really wary about posting this one. It's dumb and I don't like it that much, and someone left a very ill comment on it when I posted it on FFNET. But I finally figured WHATEVER. No one's been rude to me on here, and I fully acknowledge that everyone in this fic is OOC and silly.
> 
> I'll be digging through my archives to see if I can find anything else I haven't posted. I've written so many fics for this fandom it's absolutely bananas.


End file.
